I Can't Lose You Too
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Keluarga merupakan hal yang sangat bernilai bagi Nurarihyon. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Sudah cukup ia berpura-pura kuat meskipun saat itu pemakaman Rihan. Ia bersumpah, kejadian menyedihkan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi pada keluargnya. Setidaknya bagi Rikuo Nura, cucu yang sangat disayanginya. AR. R&R?


**Author's Note: **Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku membuat fanfic abal kayak gini. Padahal aku baru saja membaca manganya dua hari terakhir ini dan itu juga manga online **#OTL**. Aku mendapatkan ide membuat fanfic ini bermula pada saat aku membaca **chapter 68**, saat itu si Rikuo ingin pergi ke Kyoto namun di cegah oleh sang kakeknya (sampai bertarung segala), aku sempet terharu... Semoga kalian menikmatinya :D

**Disclaimer: **Shiibashi Hiroshi

**Warnings:**AR (Alternate Reality),miss/typo, OOC, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Lose You Too...<strong>

By: Platoniclus Nue

**Nurarihyon's POV**

* * *

><p>Cucuku tersayang, Rikuo Nura.<p>

Apakah kau tahu kakek benar-benar sayang sekali pada dirimu? Kakek tak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada dirimu. Kakek tak ingin kau terluka. Dulu ketika kau lahir, saat pertama kali kakek melihatmu lahir dari rahim ibumu—Wakana Nura, kau tahu? Kakek menangis. Kakek menangis bahagia bersamaan dengan tangisanmu yang memecah malam. Haha. Kalau saja kau melihat ekspresi kakek waktu itu pasti kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan kakekmu ini tidak keren.

Seharusnya orang kedua yang menggendongmu adalah ayahmu—Rihan Nura, tapi ternyata tidak. Kakeklah orang kedua itu. Semua itu berkat ibumu yang meminta kakek untuk menggendongmu. Dengan sangat hati-hati kakek mengambil dirimu yang mungil dari gendongan ibumu. Benar-benar sangat hati-hati. Kakek tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa karena kakek. Benar-benar, kakekmu ini menyedihkan bukan?

Kakek masih ingat betapa ringannya tubuhmu dulu. Di mata kakek yang berlinang air mata kala itu, kakek melihat sosok mungilmu yang terbalut kain hangat, tertidur pulas dalam gendongan kakek. Dengan ragu kakek menyentuh tangan mungilmu yang masih tergenggam. Lembut. Mungkin karena tangan kakek yang kasar menyentuh kulitmu tiba-tiba kau membuka mata. Untuk pertama kalinya kau melihat kakek. Untuk pertama kalinya kau melihat dunia.

"Hei, Rihan," panggil kakek pada ayahmu yang waktu itu berdiri tak jauh dari Wakana yang masih berbaring lemah di kasur. "Kau akan menamainya dengan siapa?"

Ia tampak berpikir. _Geez, _seharusnya ia sudah menentukan namamu semenjak ia tahu ibumu mengandung dirimu. Ayahmu benar-benar sembarangan seperti biasa.

Berberapa detik kemudian kakek melihat ayahmu tersenyum. Kelihatannya ia sudah menemukan nama yang pas untukmu.

"Rikuo," katanya. "Aku akan menamainya dengan Rikuo, Rikuo Nura."

Kemudian pandangan kakek beralih pada dirimu yang sepertinya menunggu kakek mengucapkan namamu.

"Rikuo Nura," panggilku kecil sembari tersenyum hangat. "Selamat datang kedalam Keluarga Nura."

Tangan kakek yang waktu itu masih membelai pipimu yang _chubby_ kemerahan, tiba-tiba kau raih dan kau genggam erat. Haha, kakek masih tak bisa melupakan ukuran tanganmu waktu itu. Kau tahu, Rikuo? Ukuran tanganmu sama dengan ukuran jari kelingking kakek. Benar-benar kecil.

"Rikuo..."

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum ketika aku memanggil namamu. Nama yang akan kau gunakan sebagai identitas diri—yang akan menunjukan siapa kau dimasa depan. Nama itu adalah Rikuo Nura.

**\(-_-)/~**

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Kakek yang sering menjagamu ketika ayah dan ibumu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Apalagi ayahmu, kerjaannya hanya bermain di luar saja. Benar-benar beda dengan kakek dulu sewaktu muda yang merupakan sosok ayah idola. Err, sedikit bohong memang tapi kau harus percaya kalau kakek waktu itu sangat gagah dan keren.

Kakek jugalah yang selalu rutin memandikanmu setiap pagi dan sore. Oh ya, kakek ingat betapa kau senang berlama-lamaan di dalam bak kecil ditemani dengan bebek mainan yang kakek belikan untukmu dan menangis jika kakek menyuruhmu untuk keluar dari bak. Sangat menggemaskan.

Saat kau berumur tiga tahun untuk pertama kalinya kau bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Yah, bisa dikategorikan sebagai mengucapkan sebuah kata. Namun, kakek tidak menyangka. Tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya. Kata yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir mungilmu itu adalah kata _kakek_. Bukan kata ayah atau ibu seperti yang diucapkan anak balita seumuranmu. Kakek benar-benar terharu. Benar-benar senang dengan hal itu, Rikuo. Kakek merasa kau adalah anak kakek. Bukan cucu kakek. Jika Rihan tahu hal ini entah apa yang akan ia katakan tentang kakek.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Roda kehidupan berputar. Manusia dan _youkai_ juga bisa merasakan perputaran kehidupan. Kadang mereka dalam masa yang indah, nyaman, dan damai, kadang pula mereka merasa... sedih. Kesedihan itulah yang melanda kami—_Clan_ Nura waktu itu.

Ketika itu kau masih berumur lima tahun. Dan ketika itu pula kau diajak ayahmu, beserta seorang anak perempuan berambut dan bermata hitam yang ternyata adalah Hagoromo Gitsune—pergi jalan-jalan. Kemudian hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Kau melihat ayahmu dibunuh. Dibunuh oleh anak perempuan itu dengan sebuah pedang aus namun masih tajam untuk menusuk seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah ayahmu. Kau melihat ayahmu tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah. Kau juga masih dapat melihat darah segar menetes pada pedang yang masih dibawa oleh perempuan brengsek itu.

Oh, anakku. Anakku Rihan Nura yang malang.

Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan Keluarga Nura begitu cepat? Meninggalkan anakmu yang masih kecil dan belum mengerti kerasnya dunia. Kenapa? Ingin kakek menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Ingin rasanya kakek hancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di depan kakek. Tapi tidak. Itu semua tidak kakek lakukan. Kakek tetap diam, menekan segala amarah yang ada di dalam diri kakek. Karena apa? Sebagai pimpinan _Clan _Nura, kakek tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak boleh sedikitpun, bahkan ketika anak kandung kakek—anak buah cinta kakek dengan Yohime—meninggal. Kakek harus terlihat kuat dan gagah. Ironis memang tapi semua itu yang harus terjadi.

**\(-_-)/~**

Pada saat itu hujan turun begitu deras membasahi bumi. Disaat itulah pemakaman Rihan diselenggarakan. Puluhan ribu manusia dan _youkai_ berdatangan, mengantarkan kepergiannya ke alam sana. Kakek perhatikan setiap raut wajah tamu yang hadir disana. Sedih. Berduka. Dua kata itulah yang patut mengambarkan raut wajah mereka.

Ibumu menangis sepanjang upacara pemakaman. Menangis di depan altar, menunduk, tak kuasa melihat wajah ayahmu dalam foto yang terbingkai sempurna di atas altar. Hati kakek kembali terhenyak dengan pemandangan itu. Kemudian pandangan kakek tertuju padamu, Rikuo.

Rikuo, cucu kakek. Cucu kakek tersayang.

Kau begitu polos, Rikuo. Usiamu masih begitu muda untuk mengatahui apa yang terjadi. Cucuku, apakah kau tahu jika ayahmu telah tiada? Telah meninggalkanmu, kakek, ibumu, dan orang yang dicintainya selamanya? Kau... kau... ahh.. kakek tak kuasa mengingatnya. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali kakek berjalan mendekati dirimu. Kau tampak bingung dengan raut muka yang waktu itu terlukis di wajah kakek. Kakek memelukmu. Kakek memelukmu erat.

"Rikuo," panggil kakek. Mungkin suara kakek waktu itu terdengar parau di telingamu. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Kau terdiam. Tetap terdiam dipelukan kakek.

"Kakek, tidak bisa kehilangan kau juga..."

Kata-kata itulah yang akan menjadi perisai untukmu, Rikuo. Kakeklah yang akan selalu melindungimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan yang kakek miliki. Kau adalah cucu yang sangat bernilai bagi kakek. Meskipun kau... kau tak suka dengan ke_overprotectivean_ yang kakek berikan kepadamu. Meskipun kau membenci kakek karena tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ke Kyoto dan bertarung dengan Hagoromo Gitsune—dan malah mengirimmu ke Toono, Desa Tersembunyi—untuk membalaskan kematian ayahmu. Kakek... kakek sudah bersumpah. Di depan altar ayahmu secara tersembuyi, kakek bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu hingga kematian merenggut nyawa kakek, karena...

_I can't lose you too..._

* * *

><p><strong>.END.<strong>

* * *

><p>TADAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam), fanfic ini selesai juga. Fiuuh~ maaf ya minna-san, kalau ada yang salah. Entah itu isinya atau penulisannya. Maaf banget! Namanya juga baru baca manganya dua hari yang lalu dan belum menyentuh animenya <strong>#OTL<strong>. Nyesel aku, harusnya aku langsung ngacir donload ini anime setelah tahu dari Anim**ster **#OTL**.

Dan oh, aku sering kebalik membedakan nama Rikuo dengan Rukio ==a jadi kalau misalnya nemu kata Rukio mohon dimaklumi **#dzing**

Makasih bagi yang udah baca, jangan lupa di **RIPIU~ **XD

**REVIEW? **

_Bye bye me :D_


End file.
